


Hangover

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Christian Yu, DPR Ian, K-Hip Hop, Khh, dpr - Fandom, korean hip hop, yu barom - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Christian takes care of your hangover.





	Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

Christian woke up to the loud ringing of his alarm. He blindly reached for his nightstand but there was nothing there. He didn’t want to get up yet so he let the noise continue knowing it would eventually shut off on its own.

The sound only got louder making you groan. “Make it stop,” your voice came out groggy and tired.

“Babe it’s on your side.” Christian tried turning but stopped when he felt something on his leg. He propped himself up on his elbows and saw you down by the foot of the bed, clinging to his leg. He laid back again chuckling as he imagined different scenarios of how you got there. 

He placed his hand on your head and began playing with your hair. From time to time he would massage the sides of your head making you smile in your sleep. When it stopped you tapped his thigh as a signal for him to continue, so he did.

Once he took his hand off and rested it back on the bed to see what you would do. “Christian~,” your brow furrowed, making creases appear on your forehead as you whined in a hushed voice at the loss. Christian laughed before giving in and going back to it. You smiled once more, “I think I have a hangover.”

“I think you do too.” Last night you and Christian had played beer pong against each other and of course, he won you. You ended up drinking so much beer that by the end of the night you couldn’t even get to bed. He had to carry you and now you weren’t even in the same place he had left you last night. “Why are you down there?”

“I had to pee.” In the middle of the night you stumbled your way to the bathroom and when you came back you couldn’t be bothered to climb all the way back into bed. You simply laid down at the edge and cuddled up to Christian.

Christian was drunk himself. That was why he didn’t notice your sudden change in the middle of the night. Unlike you, he was not hungover and felt fine now. He sat up, hovering over you and noticed neither of you had actually washed up for bed. “Babe you still have makeup on.”

You sighed, “I know.” 

“Want me to take it off for you?”

“Yes, please.” You let go of him so he could get out of bed. 

Christian left and came back quickly with makeup removing wipes that he had seen you use before. “Babe sit up.” You sat up with your eyes still closed making it easier for Christian to take off the makeup. He was careful and gentle making sure not to poke your eye or anything like that. 

Once he was done you opened your eyes for the first time and smiled at him. “Thank you,” you wrapped your arms around his neck then tried to fall back onto the bed but he wouldn’t allow it.

 

* * *

 

 

After a quick shower, you found yourself squinting as you walked outside in the bright morning sun waiting for Christian. The throbbing pain in your head annoyed you, “Christian can we go now?” After a moment you went looking for him, “What’s taking so long-” You immediately turned away as you saw Christian had his phone pointed at you. 

“Babe say hello to everyone.”

“No” you pulled your hood up and tugged on the drawstrings to hide the majority of your face. “Why do you want to put me on blast like this?” 

 

> **_LOL_ 😂**

> **😂😂😂 _I died when she pulled on the strings_ 😂😂😂**

 

He hugged you from behind with one hand while the other held his phone out. He placed his head beside yours as if he were trying to take a selfie with you.  “I already told them you are hungover so come on show your face.”

“No” you responded.

Christian had no choice but to begin kissing your cheek. You could still feel the light pecks through the hoodie and squirmed around feeling ticklish. “Alright fine.” 

 

> **_Oppa is so cute_ 😍**

> **_Kiss me like that please~_ 😘**

 

You withdrew the drawstrings and pulled your hood off. Christian smoothed out the stray hairs for you realizing your har was still a bit damp from the shower. “You didn’t blow dry your hair?”

You shook your head with a grimace, “The hair dryer was too loud.”

 

> **_I always get headaches after drinking._ **

> **_Where are you two going?_ **

> **_OMG! My favorite couple_ 💑**

 

Christian held your hand before turning back to his phone and reading the comments his fans were making. “We are going to get some hangover soup.”

 

> **_You don’t look hungover_ **

> **_I just got here. Is he hungover?_ **

> **_They both are._ **

> **_No only Y/N is._ **

> **_Yeah she is_**.

 

“I’m not hungover, just taking care of Y/N.” He turned the phone to get a shot of you. You gave a quick glance and waved with your free hand.

 

> **_Oppa you are so caring_ ❤**

> **_She must feel loved_ 💕**

> **_Fuck it, I feel loved_  ❤ ❤ ❤**

> **_Lucky bitch_ **

> **_She’s not that pretty_ 😏**

 

Christian ignored the negative comments like always. He knew there would always be someone like that around if he acknowledged them. Instead, he focused on the positive comments. “Babe, do you feel loved?” 

You nodded, “All the time.”

 

> **_Awwww~_ ❤ ❤ ❤**

> **_OMG just take my heart you two_ (╯°□°）╯︵ ❤ **

> **_I’m going to die alone_ 😢💔 _but I’m so happy for you two…_**

 

When you arrived at the restaurant Christian let you pick the table you wanted to sit at. “Let’s sit there,” you pointed to a table that was farther away from the windows. You didn’t want the sunlight bothering you anymore. 

After sitting down Christian handed you his phone. “Here you take over while I put in our order.”

“Okay,” you were no stranger to Instagram live. You had seen Christian do it billions of times and had been part of it as well.

 

> _**Leaving your unlocked phone with a girl…Now that is trust.** _

> **_Hello Unnie~_ **

> **_Are you running the show today?_ **

 

After taking over you were flooded with greetings. “Hello everyone.” You gave your best smile before switching from the front-facing camera to the back one. “Christian gave me his phone while he orders. Look there he goes,” you zoomed in on him as he talked to the cashier.

It wasn’t long before he was back and you handed it over to him once more. “It’s going to be a twenty-minute wait.”

You sighed in annoyance. “Maybe I should have taken that painkiller. My head is killing me.” You threw your head back letting it dangle over the back of your seat. 

 

> **_This was me yesterday_ **

> **_How much did you drink Y/N?_ **

 

With the camera on him, Christian began reading through the comments. “She drank like six beers, maybe more.” Christian tried thinking back to last night but he couldn’t really remember the exact amount either of you had drunk. “She never really drinks beer either so it hit her pretty hard.”

You could be heard saying, “Don’t even mention that nasty liquid.”

 

> **_I love beer_ **

> **_What did she say?_ **

> **_Why did Y/N drink so much?_ **

> **_She said not to mention that nasty liquid_** 😂

 

“Babe, they want to know and why you drink so much last night?” He turned the camera to you. This was when you finally brought your head back up and sat properly. 

“He made me do it.” You pointed straight ahead at Christian.

 

> **_WHAT?!_** 😮

> **_Was it a dare?_ **

 

“I didn’t make you drink it. I actually told you it was okay to throw it out.”

“You know I can’t do that.” Crossing your arms across your chest you knew you would eventually have to admit what happened. “If I lost then I have to drink it.” You were a very competitive person and didn’t want to skimp out on the punishments of the game knowing you would never allow him to either. 

Christian laughed at the way your lips were starting to form a pout without your knowledge. “You are starting to pout.”

 

> **_She’s so cute^^_ **❤** **

> **_Awww is she mad?_ **

 

“They think it’s cute.”

You covered your face feeling embarrassed with all the attention. “Stop showing my face they are trying to see you not me.”

“But I want you to be in it too.”

 

> **_Yes, only you please~_ **

> **_Sit next to her._ **

> **_I stan you two so hard and want both of you!_ **

> **_Yes! Christian and Y/N forever!_ **

> _**I just want you Oppa** _ **😍**

 

After reading the suggestions Christian changed seats and sat beside you instead of in front of you. It was a strange way to be seated usually, you saw couples at restaurants sitting in front of each other. “There,” he propped his phone up with a napkin dispenser so he was now hands-free. 

 

> **_Yall give me hope that I will find someone special one day_ **❤** **

 

You knew you couldn’t hide any longer and embraced the idea of letting others into your hangover recovery date with Christian. 


End file.
